Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Crusaders of Light
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: My PMD Fanfic... Enjoy!
1. Rise of Heroes

Chapter 1: The Rise of Heroes

A blast of intense flames erupted from the strange altar, which surprised the young Riolu as he swiftly stepped to the side to evade the oncoming conflagration.

"I can't keep doing this!" he said to himself, "I need someone to help me in this quest… Better go back to Blackroot Town to find an alliance…"

His mind made up, the Riolu straightened his golden scarf and made his way out of the cavern entrance as soon as the fire trap ceased its blaze, determined that upon his return, he would find the legendary treasure trove that was rumored to dwell below in the cavern depths…

The Riolu smiled as he looked at the vibrant sky, glistening a bright orange with the sunset. However, his eyes were drawn by a strange sight ahead. A perfect clone of him stood before him, staring at him with piercing hostility until the Riolu shouted in a serious tone, "Who are you? And what trickery is this?"

The clone smiled and responded as smoke surrounded it, revealing itself to be a female Zorua with vibrant blue fur that shined in the last bits of sunlight as she said, her gaze never wavering as she snickered, "My name is Emi… What is yours?"

The Riolu blushed and said awkwardly, "Um… I am Ryo Katsurou, aspiring adventurer…"

Emi smiled and responded with a joyous tone, "Well nice to meet you, Ryo! Say, are you going to Divinity Hall?"

Ryo said in surprise, "Um… Yeah… How did you…"

Emi interrupted in a hyper tone, "Oh, cool! Do you have an adventuring party?"

Ryo answered in a normal tone, "No…"

Emi then squealed in joy and responded, "Can I join you then? I always wanted to travel the world to find my destiny… Grandpa Blacksoul always made the world seem so mysterious and wonderous from his many stories…"

Ryo's jaw dropped when he heard this and he responded in surprise, "You are the grand-daughter of the legendary Blacksoul?"

Emi nodded joyously and replied with an energetic tone, "Yes… In fact, he encouraged me to go to the beach today to find my destiny, and I saw you coming down the path… Now here we are…"

Ryo thought to himself, _She is the descendant of a legend, yet I feel something that I have never felt before this day… She gives me the strength to reach my goal, no matter how much wounds I suffer… She also wishes to adventure, so why not?_

Having made a decision, Ryo smiled back at Emi and said joyously, "Ok! Now we just have to think of a good adventuring team name…"

Emi then responded swiftly, "The Crimson Raiders!"

Ryo nodded in interest and replied, "Yes! From henceforth, we will be known as the Crimson Raiders!"

Eventually, Ryo and Emi made their way to Divinity Hall, where a Nidoking in custom plate armor greeted them gruffly and allowed them in once they told him their purpose.

As they entered, the current guildmaster, an Infernape in a thick fiery-orange cape, said with joy, "Welcome, comrades, to Divinity Hall… You came to register yourselves as an adventuring unit?"

Ryo nodded and replied with joy, "We are the Crimson Raiders, reporting for duty!"

The Infernape laughed and replied with slight joy, "Well, then welcome you are! My name is Haru, and I am one of the three disciples of the legendary warrior Blacksoul. I run the guildhall within these halls, where we send many adventurers into some of the most…vibrant and…interesting of places."

Ryo then glared at Haru and said sharply, "Do not forget TREACHEROUS!"

Haru then sighed, his attempt at optimism found out, and replied, "Yes… Some even come out heavily wounded, insane, or even don't return at all…"

Emi gulped and was rendered speechless by Haru's revelation of the truth of adventuring until she coughed out, "Don't…return…at…all? How?"

Ryo whispered to Emi in sympathy, "Do not worry… I will never let anything happen to you…"

Haru smiled at their show of great friendship and said in a serious voice, "Ok then… I have a job that will fit you two… Take this map and follow it to the Ebon Depths… Rumors tell of a flame that can steal one's soul in the deepest cavern… I want you to investigate… Once you return, I will give you the rest of your gear…"

Ryo nodded in understanding and said to Emi, "Come on! Let us move forward!"

Emi snapped out of her confused state and nodded as she replied, "Yeah… Let's find this flame and extinguish it for its crimes…"

With that decided, Ryo and Emi left the halls in pursuit of their quest…

Ryo and Emi walked into the dungeon, joyous that they had their first mission. However, as they got further, a wild Larvitar and a Roggenrola leaped forth in opposition against them.

Ryo snarled and said to Emi, "Ready yourself! Our first test comes here!"

Emi nodded and roared as she unleashed a powerful Dark Pulse, "Go away, you cruel rocks!"

The blast of darkness nailed the Roggenrola and knocked it a few feet in the other direction until it hit a nearby wall, fainting from the impact.

Ryo smiled as he unleashed a Sky Uppercut upon the Larvitar, "Take this, savage creature! That will teach you for interfering with our quest!"

With both of their foes defeated, Ryo and Emi continued onwards through the depths in their search for the soul-stealing flame, their faith not wavering despite the foreboding evil that lurks around the corner, stalking their every move…

At last, the two young adventurers reached the depths, and although they were weary, they were still pumped with adrenaline and continued onwards with joy.

Suddenly, a small lamp-like creature hovered towards them and said in an innocent tone, "Have you come to keep me company?"

Ryo responded as he raised his eyebrow, "Sure… But, who are you?"

The lamp responded with a grin, "My name is Eternum, and I am a Lampent… I have been lonely down here, without a friend or a jester… Won't you stay with me forevermore, or maybe just for dinner?"

Ryo responded and replied, "I…guess…"

However, Emi roared in zeal as she remembered an old story from her grandfather, "Do not trust it! It is a deceiving little thing that only wants your soul deep-fried in your last thoughts of despair!"

Eternum frowned and said calmly, "Aw! How did you know?"

Emi smiled and replied with a sinister smile, "My grandpa is friends with an Chandelure…"

Eternum snarled as his normally yellowish eyes turned crimson and his purple glower blazed more than normal, "Well then… I can't just let you leave here, you know…"

Ryo chuckled as he said smugly, "We wouldn't leave anyways… Have at you, Eternum!"

Eternum snarled in fury as he launched a Will-o-wisp attack at Ryo, "Burn with me tonight…"

Ryo dodges the cursed flames and said to Emi, "I have nothing to harm it! Can you take it out?"  
Emi nodded and unleashed a Dark Pulse that enveloped Eternum, causing it to scream in agony from the sharp shadows piercing its spectral form.

Once the shadows were no longer attacking his form, Eternum snarled in annoyance, "Ok! I give… You two have interesting teamwork… I regret trying to cause you the pain I forced upon others… I just can't help it… From wicked pyres my race was born and in wicked pyres our foes' souls roast for our victory feasts… Eventually, we became addicts to freshly scorched souls… Our fiery urges are vampiric at best, and an arson addiction at worst… Please, let me join you on your quest so I can use my flame for good rather than for sinister murder…"

Ryo looked at Eternum's ravaged form and replied with a slight smile, "Sure… You can be useful to us… We will also vouch that you were doing it in self-defense… That way, you will be non-guilty…"

Emi then said with joy as he hopped around, "Yay! Another friend!"

Eternum then said gruffly as he forced a smile, "Let us get out of here… I will explain it all once we are safe in civilization…"

With that, the Crimson Raiders left the depths with a recruit to their party accompanying them. Their future could never be brighter as they took that journey back to Blackroot Town en route to Divinity Hall…

However, unknown to them, they would soon have some problems… Some big problems…


	2. Rise of the Umbra Cruciferi

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Umbra Cruciferi

Ryo yawned as he and the rest of his comrades set foot into the gates of Blackroot Town and said sleepily, "Tonight, we should sleep quite well… But for now, let us simply go to Divinity Hall for our efforts…"

Emi nodded and said to Eternum, "Aren't you getting exhausted at all?"

Eternum only smiled and replied, "No… I am more nocturnal… Besides, wouldn't want to let my guard down, wouldn't I?"

Emi chuckled at Eternum's response and says with slightly renewed vigor, "Yeah… Guess you are right…"

Suddenly, Eternum's face turned serious and sharp as he said in a wary tone, "Watch out!"

Eternum's message reached Emi and Ryo swiftly enough for them to dodge a Scraggy attempting to kick them in the head. The swiftness knocks the assailant unstable, and the momentum launches it into a nearby alley-wall.

Emi roared at the dazed creature, "Who do you think you are to attack a lady such as I?"

The Scraggy chuckles as he picks himself up and charges once again at Emi, but his attack is intercepted by Ryo, who responds with a Sky Uppercut assault that blasts the attacker through another nearby wall.

Ryo yelled as he walked up to the creature and pinned it to the unharmed brick wall next to the demolished one, "Answer us! Who are you?"

Suddenly, a voice roared back in an intense fury, "Hey! Unhand him!"

The raiders turned to see a Krokorok and an Umbreon staring at them angrily, and Emi breaks the intense silence with a snarl, "Who are you?"

The Krokorok grumbled in a deep, commanding tone, "We are the Umbra Cruciferi… The person you are grappling is Unmei, I am Shuryo, and this is Yoru… We are those that will bring about the end of civilization, the harbingers of chaos and darkness!"

Eternum chuckles and yells back at them, "Well… Time to take back the night! Crimson Raiders, let's sweep the floor with this fool!"

Shuryo roared in glee, "Good… I always love a good resistance… Although it is futile, bring it on!"

Eternum began with a Flame Burst that ripped deep into Unmei and Yoru, even leaving a burn on the latter and rendering the former unconscious.

Shuryo snarled in glee as he charged at Eternum in attempt to Bite into it, "You look tasty! Get into my mouth!"

Ryo scowled in fury as he scored a Sky Uppercut on Shuryo, knocking the foul creature to the night sky as it reeled in agony from the potent blow. Ryo smiled and responded with glee, "Had enough, reptile?"

Shuryo snarled as he redirected his momentum into a Double Edge attack and snarled, "Not yet!"

As Shuryo was about to hit him, Ryo slammed into him with a Force Palm, defeating the sinister crocodile before its perilous impact.

Emi smiled as she saw the coast cleared for her and leaped onto Yoru's face with a Fury Swipe assault, defeating it in no time.

Shuryo groaned as he saw him and his allies' defeat, "You…three…too…strong… Goodbye…for…now…"

With that, the Umbra Cruciferi disappeared in a cloud of intense gloom...

Ryo breathed heavy with exhaustion as he said, "Let's…go…already… Follow…me…"

Emi and Eternum nodded and followed him to an apartment complex where he apparently lived. Once there, they soon settled into their own rooms and fell quickly to sleep…


	3. The Three Blades

Chapter 3: The Three Blades

Early in the morning, a swift figure cloaked in shadows made its way through a dense overgrowth until it reached a clearing where a great blade dripping with a light dew coating shined in the threads of sunlight coming through the trees as it stood, waiting in a moss-ridden stone.

The figure smiled and said sinisterly, "Ah… Virizion… You are such a fool… Soon, your soul will belong to me…" With that uttered, it gripped the blade and ripped it out of the stone without much effort.

The wind hissed angrily and a mysterious voice roared from the blade, "You shall perish for this insolence… The other swordsmen will not tolerate your tyranny! I shall send a call to the great Blacksoul so that he may destroy your petty body and set me free…"

Suddenly, a sharp voice hissed from behind the figure as a regal golden Lucario dressed in intricate plate walked in, his paws glowing with fiery aura, "Do not worry, Paragon of Nature… This fool knows not the gravity of the events that he will unleash should I allow him to leave…"

The figure smiled and replied with a sinister tone as shadows dissolved his being, "Blacksoul… How nice of you to come… By the way, I **do **know what I am doing… But my question is… Do **you**?"

Blacksoul snarled in fury and yelled to the wind, "How dare you! I will find you and eradicate you from this world, whoever you are… You just made the biggest mistake of all of eternity!"

Ryo roused from a deep slumber and yawned before standing up and going into his common-room. Much to his surprise, Emi was waiting for him there, and startled him when she said, "Good Morning, Ryo! Ready for an adventure-filled day?"

Ryo blushed and responded meekly, "Um… I guess…"

Emi jumped up in the air as she shouted joyfully, "Yay! More wonder to be found!"

Suddenly, the intercom came on and a monotone voice said, "Tenants Ryo and Emi, please report to the lobby… Someone wishes to see you two…"

Ryo sighed sleepily and groaned, "This better be good…"

Emi jumped with joy as she and Ryo were met in the lobby by none other than Blacksoul, and she said with glee, "Grandpa! What a surprise!"

Ryo's jaw dropped as he said with awe, "You are the legendary Blacksoul? He who saved the world from utter darkness many times? The defender of worlds?"

Blacksoul nodded and replied with a chuckle, "The one and only… Emi, looks like you have found yourself a good friend to share your travels with…"

Emi replied with a nod as she replied enthusiastically, "What brings you here, grandpa? Shouldn't you be protecting Queen Gardevoir?"

Blacksoul chuckled and replied with a smile, "Actually, your father and his men are perfectly capable of that… Actually, the reason I came is actually to talk to Guildmaster Haru… I am in search of a small party of raiders to help me with protecting divine areas from a blade thief… The swords of destiny must not get into the hands of this fool, or there will be trouble…"

Emi's eyes lighted up as she said with joy, "Then you can be sure that me, Ryo, and our new friend Eternum will aid you…"

Blacksoul raised his eyebrow and replied with a chuckle, "Eternum, you say? It wouldn't happen to be the same Eternum who is the child to my good friend Karmine, would it?"

Eternum, having been there waiting for his comrades and having heard the whole thing, replied with a chuckle, "Actually, the one and the same… Got myself lost in a vast tunnel though… Hopefully Father will not worry for me…"

Blacksoul cracked a slight smile and replied, "Well, at least he will now know where his boy went to... As for your request, Emi, I am not sure… You two DID just start adventuring yesterday…"

Emi then whined as she stuck her tongue out, "But they were all boring! I want a real adventure, not some raid on some shallow dungeon!"

Blacksoul patted Emi on the head as he said softly, "Do not worry… I will consider it… However, I am not sure whether or not you should be in harm's way…"

Emi then cracked a wicked smile and replied, "If I am not able to handle it myself, Ryo can protect me… Now, I am sure you have much work to do, beloved grandpa!"

Blacksoul nodded and shouted to Ryo as he made his way to the door, "Ryo! Take good care of my grandchild! Understood?"

Ryo nodded and shouted to Blacksoul as the great warrior took his leave, "I will make sure to protect her with my life! You can count on that!"


	4. A Race against Time

Chapter 4: A Race against Time

Haru jumped in shock as he heard Blacksoul's story and exclaimed, "What? If you say is true, then none more than my finest men will do…"

Blacksoul chuckled and replied with a grin, "I can use ALL you can afford… Bring your entire force, for I doubt this fool works alone…"

Haru's eyes widened and replied through gritted teeth, "Everyone? But, that will leave Blackroot Town unguarded!"

Blacksoul replied with laughter and said with a smile, "You always assume that I have one layer of my plans… No… I am sure that my son can spare some royal guards to protect the town in our absence… Besides, the queen owes me a favor for preventing her assassination a year or so back…"

Haru's panic dissolved with Blacksoul's calm and reassuring words, and he then replied with a nod, "Ok then… I will lock up Eternity Hall and prepare my forces for leaving at dawn tomorrow…"

Blacksoul then shook his head and replied as he glared at Haru, "Dusk would be better… We do not know how long before the thief targets his next Blade of Destiny…"

Haru said with a smirk, "OK… Whatever… However, now that I think of it, I can imagine where the Blade Bandit may strike next…"

Blacksoul then shouts in surprise, "Really? Where?"

Haru chuckled and responded as he crossed his arms and grinned, "Rumors tell of the blade of the mythical warrior Cobalion, the protector of Order, being deep in the ruins of the once-feared Shadow Valley in order to keep its evils contained… If THAT blade gets in the wrong hands…"

Blacksoul chuckled and replied as he pulled a sword from a regal sheathe on his back, "I am WAY ahead of you… You see, I have had this blade for many months… In fact, it was Cobalion who called me to this quest… However, he fears for his younger brothers… And considering that this criminal has the blade of Virizion, he could just as easily go for Terrakion in Wellspring Point… You must lead your forces there, as I must meet with the hidden brother…"

Haru exclaimed in wonder, "A fourth? But the legend only speaks of the three!"

Blacksoul replied as he pulled out a water-logged scroll, "Deep within is the secret of the Ocean Blade, Keldeo, who was hidden as a young child as his brothers protected the world from destruction… Also, because he never was subjected to that war, he is whole and ready to fight…"

Just then, a mysterious voice shouted exhuberantly, "Sure am! If some fool threatens my brothers, I will cut them to shreds!"

Haru looked at the pokemon, who seemed to be a strange horse with hair made of crimson kelp, pierced by a sharp ivory horn that resembled a crude blade, and inquired, "Are you Keldeo?"

The pokemon nodded and replied with a grin, "Yes! I have come to stop this bandit that Blacksoul speaks of from claiming the souls of my brothers for his own benefit! Also, I gathered some information… The bandit, a sinister Bisharp, seems to call himself Keiji, and is the leader of this sadistic organization known as the Umbra Cruciferi…"

Blacksoul trembled with rage as he roared, "What? Keiji-san is the bandit?"

Haru inquired towards Blacksoul's rage as he said, "I take it you know him?"

Blacksoul nodded and said with a frown, "Yes… The Cruciferi is a troublesome organization, and runs the underground in the capital… Obviously, he will try to use this power to bring him up top and eventually into dictator rule…"

Haru nodded in understanding as he said, "Then we must employ Arceus-speed…"

Blacksoul facepalmed and then corrected Haru, "Don't you mean Deoxys-speed?"

Haru blushed in embarrassment as he replied, "Yeah… I did mean that… No matter… As long as we get there, it will be fine…"

Keiji paced around in a vast, shadowy hallway until Shuryo, Unmei, and Yoru appeared before him and said in unison, "We have arrived under your command, Keiji-sama!"

Keiji cracked a grin and said in a wicked voice, "Well, explain to me what took you so long… Are you fools becoming incompetent too?"

Shuryo turned pale and replied, "No, sir! We were just…provoked by some skillful pokemon last night… We had to recover before presenting ourselves this night…"

Keiji then turned to Unmei and said as the young thug seemed weak, "Are you OK, Unmei-san?"

Suddenly, a beam of light surrounded Unmei and when it cleared, Unmei had evolved into a very muscular Scrafty and he finally replied with joy, "Never been better, my lord…"

Keiji nodded in understanding and said as he crossed his arms, "As you three may be aware of, I have taken it upon myself to gather the Blades of Destiny… However, when I went to get the blade of Virizion, the pesky veteran bounty hunter known as Blacksoul appeared to stop me… Although I escaped with the blade, I have word he has Cobalion's blade… For all I know, he could be marching elite pokemon to the site of Terrakion's blade as we speak… Therefore, we need to unite as one guild… Gather the rest of the Cruciferi, my children, as the night will bring us bounties great!"


End file.
